Transcending the Quintessence
by InMyStyle107
Summary: Asylum AU. Hare x Goro. (OC) This could be severely triggering for some people. Please read with caution. ( Trigger warning: Suicide, self harm, eating disorders, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, dear guest." Dodo welcomes you into a dark room, lit by moonlight and scattered candles. Her hand reaches into yours, and she speaks lightly again.

"We welcome you. Please, make yourself comfortable, and feel free to help yourself to the treats and tea we've set out for you if you're hungry. We only want the best; for our sweet and valued guest."

She leads you over to a table and some chairs. The White Rabbit sits in the one across from the one she is standing near.

"Please, sit. It's time for a story."

You sit in a large chair, admiring the warm atmosphere filled with shining furniture and large windows.

"Good. Now listen good to the words, as his songs are all foreshadowed riddles."

The Rabbit looks up from his book and closes it before clearing his throat. He sings in a shaky, pained voice.

"The stars glitter.

My tears, bitter.

They fall as the day grows cold.

The moon glows,

My mind goes,

and they fall as the day grows cold."

The wind howls as they begin their story.

xxx

He woke up to the sound of a cart rolling into his room and the curtains screeching open upon their hooks.

"Wake up, dearies! It's time for a new day!" The little blonde nurse sang as she crossed the room, her white heels click-clacking against the white tile floor.

"Do you always have to be so loud, Liddell? I don't very much enjoy being woken up by screeching and yelling every morning." The green haired teen cleared the hair from his eyes while speaking.

"Yes, cranky-bun! It's the only way to get you out of bed! See how quickly sweetie-bun got up?" She smiled as she brushed the crimson locks of the man who roomed with the teen.

The green haired boy scoffed, before stepping out of bed onto the freezing floor.

"Where are your socks?"

"I removed them."

"Cranky-bun! You'll get sick!" The nurse put the brush down and grabbed a fresh pair out of a drawer before rushing over to him.

"Put them on!" She insisted.

"..."

"... March!"

"I don't want to go."

"... Why not?"

The red haired man got up and continued to brush his hair.

"..."

"Are you shy?"

"..."

"It's okay. You'll have a nurse around the whole day. And I'm sure Degare will want to spend time with you!"

"I... I will, March." The pale, tired man said in a near whisper.

"... Thank you, Degare."

"It's no trouble." The man slumped over his bed, fumbling with the sheets in an attempt to make the bed.

"He's such a sweetheart. Well, March... Get ready. We'll all go together!"

The nurse headed over towards Degare and helped him make his bed. The two patients then changed out of their nightclothes, and tidied themselves up for the day. The nurse hurried in again after a few moments and combed the rest of the knots from the taller man's hair before they went out into the hallway and into the cafeteria.

Everyone waited in line for their medicine, each taking many a pill. After the two had swallowed them down, they headed over to the opposite side for breakfast. March led Degare to a table near the wall, and sat him down. He stared at the plate in front of him, refusing to touch it. Degare, as well, did not even gaze into the plate's direction. Instead, he watched the busy blonde nurse talking to patients, going table to table.

"She's in such a hurry... I wonder when she'll make her way over here...?" The teen whined.

"She should just dump my plate. I'm not eating." He added.

The older man's eyes moved from the nurse to the teen.

"You... ... Should eat it..." He said quietly, reluctantly.

"I won't." The teen spat.

Degare stayed silent, moving his eyes from the plate to the eyes of the boy.

"... I know how you feel... But..."

"... But?"

"... If I take a bite, will you?"

"D-Degare?! You wouldn't!"

"... You need to heal."

"Liddell, I think he's sane! He's finally making some sense!" The teen jumped from his seat quickly, making heads turn.

The blonde nurse hurried over, squealing with joy.

"Degare, Degare! Look at me, dearheart!" She petted his cheek with her hand, looking straight into his dark eyes.

His face went from concerned to scarlet in less than a second.

"Quintessence...!" The man hurried out of his seat after shouting this, and moved quickly out of the room, his face burning and his heart pounding.

Liddell, clueless, hurried after him. The teen sat back down, sighing deeply.

"Was he going to do it... For me...?"

The teen thought and thought for many moments, moving his fingers over the fork's prongs. He lost touch with his surroundings and became completely surrounded in thought instead of room. But suddenly, something interrupted his mind-pool. Someone had sat down at the table with him.

"..."

It was a new patient that the teen had never once seen. He was handsome, with blonde curly hair and very clear skin... His eyes were similar to a yellow canary. March sighed before speaking, as his heart was beating quickly at the sight of such an attractive being.

"W-What is it? ... I-If you've nothing important to say, then leave..." He snapped, feeling a little regretful at his choice of words.

"...Ah, ... A-are you March...?" His voice was shaky, anxious. He had a thick Asian accent as well.

March's stomach fluttered at the sound of his voice.

"... Y-Y-Yes, that's me...! Why do you ask...?"

He felt his face heating up at the thought of such a person getting to know him.

"... I'm staying with you and... Another in your room."

His eyes grew wide.

"Y-You... Really?"

"Y-yes."

He paused, staring at his hands that were fumbling in his lap.

"You can call me Goro."

xxx

"The stars white.

My heart, red.

They glow as the day grows cold.

The moon, red.

The walls, white.

and they glow as the day grows cold."

The wind howls as they end their story; for now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back, sweet valued guest." Dodo sits you in the same warm chair you were introduced to the last time you had visited.

"Help yourself to some wine and meat." She offers, motioning to the small table in front of you.

"He is going to start soon. Pay close attention, dear guest."

The Rabbit looks up from his book and closes it before clearing his throat. He sings in a yearning, pained voice.

"The stars, they sing.

My tears, they sting.

They fall as the day grows cold.

The moon, it wavers.

My heart, grows graver.

and they fall as the day grows cold."

The wind whispers a song of the night as they begin their story.

xxx

Night fell quickly, and the sounds of day gently faded into the music of the night. The fluttering of soft feathered birds turned to the quick flapping of the leathery wings of bats. Sweet deer and rabbits in the meadows beyond the courtyard slept soundly in their homes, snuggling lovingly into their dear ones. The leaves of the trees and the long grass rustled in the chilling near autumn wind. The moon and stars started their nightly waltz across the endless sky.

March gazed out of the window past Degare's bed. Occasionally his eyes would move to examine the curves of Degare's sleeping frame, watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed to make sure he wasn't having nightmares. The man was indeed precious to him, and he often worried for his health. After checking on him again, he decided to see where his new room mate was. Had he gotten lost? He stepped out of bed, creaking open the chamber door, being careful not to wake Degare. He looked down the hallway, clearing the hair from his face before taking a left towards the cafeteria. He turned before he got there, as he heard a coughing. It was coming from the courtyard. He looked out of a window, and outside of it sat Goro. Hare opened the door, stepping out quietly. Goro's head immediately turned, and at the sight of March's figure pulled something out of his mouth and crushed it in his hand.

"... March?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Thank god... I thought you were a nurse..."

He sighed, relieved.

"What are you doing out here?" March questioned.

"..." The man was silent. He sighed again, and then opened his hand to reveal a crushed cigarette, the ash still burning.

"O-oh... Um..." March twiddled his thumbs and looked down at his feet.

"You shouldn't do that here..." He added.

Goro remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"I know." He sighed.

The younger teen sat down next to the older man next on the brick ground cover.

"..." March's eyes examined the details of the man's face. Then his eyes moved down to his neck, then down to his shoulders and arms, but stopped short below his elbow. Deep slits covered his inner and outer wrists. He felt his stomach turn in pain from seeing his damaged arms. He moved his eyes back to Goro's face after a moment, and realized that Goro had been examining him as well the entire time. He felt his face become warm and his heart nearly skipped a beat at the moment their eyes met.

"S-sorry..." March muttered under his uneasy breath. Goro looked at him and smiled. March slowly looked back up at him, and nearly yelped when their eyes met again. He looked away quickly, his face burning. Goro chuckled weakly, his eyes moving back into the starlight. A few silent moments drifted by, the night becoming more and more magnificent with every second that passed before them. The silence was disrupted when Goro decided to speak.

"So why are you here?" He asked the younger.

"I'm anorexic..." He said simply.

"There's more than just that, though... There was a lot of abuse at home, school... No where was safe for me."

Goro said nothing, but listened carefully with a gentle look upon his face.

"I went to live with my aunt, but..." He was silent. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"She wouldn't take me in. She refused to care for such a weak boy..." He paused before continuing.

"Boys are expected to be tough and not affected by most things... But I suppose you could say I'm different... And she refused to accept that. She sent me here."

"I'm so sorry, March." Goro said.

"I'm always here if you need someone." He added.

"Thank you, Goro..." Hare sniffled,

"You're welcome." He replied.

A few moments of peaceful silence passed before March asked in return,

"What about you?"

Goro exhaled, his cigarette blazing once again.

"Suicidal tendencies." He replied simply.

"Ah..." March answered, feeling pained.

"I hope that I can help you heal... Quickly..." He added.

Goro was silent.

"Thank you."

"It's no trouble." The younger boy replied. "I may not have lived your life, but I know what it's like to... ..." He trailed off, feeling a bit sick.

"I think I think I'd better get to bed. I'm not feeling well." March said, pained.

"Are you alright? I'll walk with you."

The two of them stood, making their way back into the building. After waking through the dark hallway for a few silent moments, March spoke.

"I think I..." He trailed off, collapsing onto the ground without another word.

"March...!" Goro fell to his knees and caught the boy's shoulders before his head was able to slam against the tile flooring.

Goro exhaled shakily, fear running through every fiber of him.

"..."

He threw his arm under his knees and his other under his neck to support the younger's head. He then began making his way down the hallway, occasionally examining the pale, exhausted face of the boy in his arms.

He made his way to their room, squinting a bit at the room number just to make sure that he was in the right place. He knocked twice with his foot, and waited a little while before knocking again. Degare answered sleepily, but snapped out of his tiredness when he saw that March had fainted. They moved him onto the bed, covering him up with blankets.

"He did not eat." Degare muttered to himself after helping Goro pull the blankets over the boy's small frame.

Goro's ears caught the sound of his voice, and he panicked when he understood.

"He didn't eat?!"

"... He has a lot of... trouble."

Goro was silent.

"How long ago was he admitted...?"

"...Just over a month and a half ago." He replied, sleep taking over him once again.

"I must sleep." He sat down in bed and rolled onto his side, not making another sound.

Goro sighed, slumping down next to the green haired boy.

"I hope that I can help you heal, too... Quickly..."

After watching him breathe for a few moments, he moved into the bed that stood next to March's, and laid on his side for a few moments before opening his eyes again to watch the boy. He admired the light reflecting off of his uniquely colored hair, and how it draped ever so gently onto his face and onto the pillow below his head.

"he's so peaceful..." He thought in his native Japanese.

"... I wonder if I can get to know him better."

March breathed in, and exhaled sharply.

"... u...ugh..."

Goro snapped out of his half slumber.

"March, are you awake?"

"G...Goro?"

"Yes. You fainted."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright... Don't apologize."

"..."

March was silent. He sat up in bed, facing Goro.

"How did I get back here?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I had to carry you. But it's okay, you're very light..."

"... You carried me?" The teen blushed at the thought of laying in his strong arms.

"Yes."

"..."

"Thank you." He looked towards the floor, folding his hands.

"... March."

"Y-Yes?"

"Please, tomorrow... Eat something." He whispered.

"Goro..."

Goro felt his stomach twist and his eyes start to sting. The light from the window reflected off of the tears streaming down his face. Hare noticed, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"G-Goro...!"

"Please don't cry... ..." March protested, his voice shaking.

"... I can't help it..."

"The stars are melting from his eyes. The moon laughs as they die... One after the other, they disappear... Until they all are gone for good..." Degare suddenly said, his eyes bloodshot and his chest covered in blood from being scratched at for so long.

The night went on, sorrow and sweet insanity shrouding their chamber.

xxx

"The stars, gold.

My tears, uncontrolled.

They fall as the day grows cold.

The moon, prim.

My heart, grim.

and they fall as the day grows cold."

The wind chants a song of the day as they end their story; for now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back, our valued guest." Dodo says from her large chair that lies diagonal to yours.  
>"Help yourself to some pie and coffee." She offers, motioning to the small table in front of you.<br>"He is going to start soon. Pay close attention, sweet guest."  
>The Rabbit looks up from his book and closes it before clearing his throat. He sings in a yearning, pained voice.<p>

"The stars, they cry.  
>My tears, never die.<br>They fall as the day grows cold.  
>The moon, it sways.<br>My heart, it prays.  
>and they fall as the day grows cold."<p>

The wind chants a hymn of the night as they begin their story.

xxx

The sun rose once more, the sky turning into a wide canvas filled with many warm colors. the trees shook with warmer winds, and the birds started to wake up, one by one, fluffing their feathers and preparing for a long busy day. The occupants of the facility below the dense forest of oak, did the same.  
>"Wake up, dearhearts, it's time for a new day!" The overly bubbly nurse chimed as she rushed into the room with her morning cart. Goro sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.<br>"Good morning, Liddell." He said, sleep still laced in his voice.  
>"Good morning, Goro!" She handed him a hairbrush, and he started to run it through his hair immediately after receiving it.<br>Next to wake up was March. He yawned many times and stretched his arms above his head.  
>"March."<br>He knew that she knew of last night immediately. He stayed silent.  
>"You need to eat breakfast with Goro today, okay?"<br>He sighed.  
>"Yes, Miss Liddell."<br>"I'm excited to be talking with you." Goro said, handing the brush to the other teen.  
>"..." He stayed silent, then brushed his hair and left to change.<br>Degare was the last to wake up.  
>Liddell walked towards his bed, where he lay silent.<br>"Degare, sweetheart... It's time to wake up..." She said sweetly before tapping his shoulder lightly.  
>He tensed under her touch, his bloodshot eyes opening widely. He backed away, His eyes meeting Liddell's. Tears were flooding from his eyes, an there were thick bloody scratches going from his neck to the bottom of his chest. His nails and fingers were coated in blood.<br>"One by one, they disappear... ...Miss, save them, I'm useless from here! Fading out, screaming as they're slowly ripped apart, melting and bleeding...!"  
>Tears fell silently from the nurse's eyes.<br>"Degare, they're safe now... The moon's gone, see?" She opened the curtains, showing him the blue sky and clouds of the day that had finally and miraculously arrived.  
>"They've all gone... They've all gone..." He muttered, terrified.<br>"They're hiding with the sun, right?" She pointed to the window as she spoke.  
>"They're hiding behind the sun..."<br>"Yes." The nurse wiped her eyes before bending down to eye level with Degare. His breathing became less ragged as she gazed calmly into his dark eyes. He began to relax little by little as she spoke to him, occasionally holding his hand or petting his head.  
>March had gone to the bathroom to change, so Goro waited outside of the door for him to return. He watched the nurse comfort the tall redheaded man, her kind words obviously making some kind of impact on him. After making sure he was at least a little calmer, she got up to go to her cart. She returned to him with antiseptic and some sanitary towels to wrap him in.<br>"Why'd you do this to yourself, sweet love?" She asked him, concern in her tearing eyes.  
>"I couldn't help them."<br>She stayed silent, before unwrapping a towel and cleaning his scratches and the blood off of his hands.  
>"I wish I could take you outside... But for now you'll have to stay here."<br>"That old woman was in the way..."  
>She giggled softly at his words.<br>"When he month is over and you can go back, we can practice throwing the stones away from the facility."  
>"... That sounds... Wonderful..." He managed a small smile.<br>She looked up at him, smiling gently back at him.  
>Eventually Goro and March made their way down to the cafeteria for medicine and breakfast. When they got to their table, Goro immidiately started eating what he was given. March watched him for a little while, before picking up his fork and scooping some hash browns onto it. Goro smiled when he saw some of the food gone from his plate. He looked towards his face and saw him chewing it up a bit awkwardly. He smiled, feeling very happy.<br>When he saw that he had actually swallowed the food, he got up and took his plate to the front counter and sat back down with his new friend.  
>"How is it?" He asked, smiling brightly.<br>"... It's okay..." March replied, not looking up from his plate.  
>"Take your time. I'll wait for you." Goro said,<br>The teen chuckled lightly.  
>"If you have to see your doctor, you don't have to wait... You'll get in trouble."<br>"I don't mind. I care about you more... I can be a little late."  
>March blushed lightly at his words, but tried to push them out of his head.<br>"No, you're not well... You should go. I'll eat, I promise."  
>Goro paused for a moment, before reaching his extended pinky out to the boy sitting across from him in the light blue room. March sat there, laughing.<br>"Really? A pinky swear? You're kidding me..."  
>The other laughed.<br>"It's the only thing I can really do."  
>March froze, then tangled his pinky with Goro's.<br>His scarlet cheeks deepened on contact. His finger was very soft to him.  
>"Alright, I'll see you after lunch, then!" He said, getting up.<br>"You're skipping lunch?"  
>"I don't really like the food." Goro answered, shrugging.<br>March laughed.  
>"One day... When we're both out of here... I'll cook for you."<br>Goro's eyes widened, and he smiled after a moment, blushing deeply.  
>"T-That'd be perfect! I'd love that, thank you!"<br>March noticced his scarlet dusted cheeks and smiled back at him.  
>"You're welcome. Now go." Hare chuckled.<br>Goro waved as he walked out of the cafeteria and into the long blue hallway. On his walk with a nurse who would show him his doctor, he saw Degare walking with Liddell. He looked horrific. His hair and clothes were matted with blood and vomit, and there were severely dark circles under his eyes. His hands were obviously shaking, and Liddell had her arm wrapped around one of his to keep him close and to keep him from running off. They passed each other, and kept walking. After a few more steps, he heard a scream and a loud slam, along with glass shattering. Degare had the little blonde nurse pinned against a mirror by her neck. She was gasping for air, and pushing on his hands as he choked her even more tightly against the now shattered mirror.  
>"They've been slaughtered... She took them all... Every single one of them..."<br>"De... gare... ... I can't... b...reathe..."  
>"Bleed... It will bleed, it will bleed it will bleed, bleed... "<br>With every violent word spoken he grasped at her neck even more tightly. But before her heart stopped beating, Goro stepped in. He grabbed the man by the collar and yanked him off of the nurse. She collapsed to the floor, wheezing and coughing.  
>"Look at what you're doing, Degare! Snap out of this!" Goro yelled, staring the man right in the eyes.<br>Degare was silent, staring just behind the man standing in front of him.  
>"She's important to you. And you're just going to go and try to kill her?!"<br>Before Goro could say another word, Liddell stood up shakily and put her hand on Goro's shoulder.  
>"It's alright, dear..."<br>"... But..."  
>"He does not know any better."<br>She walked over to Degare, tapping his shoulder. He looked over to her, and smiled, then his eyes widened as he examined his surroundings.  
>"Miss Liddell! ... How did we arrive here so quickly?"<br>"You must have been daydreaming, sweet love. Come on, let's go get you clean again." She said, holding his hand in hers.  
>They walked off, down the hallway, ignoring the blood and broken glass that covered the floor.<p>

Several nurses had run out after the screaming, and were just now getting some cleaning supplies to clean up the floor. One noticed Goro, just standing, staring at the floor.  
>"Sir, it's alright. This happens. I suggest that you go to your appointment now."<br>"Yes, Miss."  
>Goro turned, and walked towards the other end of the facility, all the while, he prayed for his two room mates. His appointment was swift. They discussed his physical health, and went onto his depression and anxieties. For hours, the therapist dug deeper into the mind of this depressed, lonely man.<br>"Are you still feeling suicidal at all?" His doctor asked, shuffling some papers around.  
>"Only when I get depressed."<br>"Are you currently depressed?"  
>"... I feel like it could happen."<br>"Hmmm, you may need a higher dose of your antidepressant, then... Have you had any troubles with friendships here at this hospital?"  
>"No. Everything's been fine."<br>The doctor paused, before crossing his legs and asking;  
>"If I gave you a cigarette, what would you do?"<br>"... Smoke it."  
>"A blade?"<br>"Cut with it."  
>"Alcohol?"<br>"Drink it."  
>"A few sleeping pills?"<br>"Take them."  
>"A loaded gun?"<p>

"You wouldn't do it?"  
>"There's someone imporant to me here. I can't die yet."<br>"... That's an improvement. Before this friend, there wasn't anyone like that, was there?"  
>"... No. There was no one."<br>"I see."  
>Goro sighed, and moved his gaze towards the clock.<br>"Sir, we're over the time limit."  
>"Oh, really? I'm sorry, Goro. Go ahead and eat. Have a good afternoon, and if you get depressed, send me a note."<br>"Okay." He said before stepping out and making his way towards the cafeteria. When he was past the first few windows, he held in his sobs, and started running. How could his doctor trigger him like that? He wanted to get to March as fast as he could. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he made his way towards the place where he would be.  
>He got to the table, where March sat, sipping some water.<br>"Goro?!" March gasped as Goro nearly crashed next to him, holding onto him in an embrace.  
>"What's wrong?!"<br>"... Please don't leave me behind..."  
>"... Goro..."<br>"I need you in my life..."  
>"...!" Hare tried to hide his blushing cheeks, wrapping his arms around Goro.<br>"I won't leave you behind. I promise."  
>A few hours passed, and everyone was back in their rooms. Degare was staying in a room by himself that night, so Goro and March had the room to themselves. They talked for hours, making each moment a moment to learn about the other person. The two of them grew closer and closer with every passing minute.<br>"I'm glad you ate today." Goro said, smiling from his bed and looking into the eyes of the boy in the one next to him.  
>"I'm glad too... I haven't felt sick..." the younger replied.<br>"You're very strong."  
>The green haired boy blushed at his words.<br>"Thank you... So are you, Goro."  
>"I'm even stronger with someone to support me."<br>"I'm glad I can be the one to be there for you."  
>"That makes me very happy, March..."<br>He felt his heart start to speed up it's pace.  
>"Goro..." March whispered, feeling his eyes tear up a little.<br>"Yes?" He replied, concern in his voice.  
>"... Thank you."<p>

xxx

"The stars, they sigh.  
>My tears, satisfy.<br>They fall as the day grows cold.  
>The moon, maroon.<br>My heart, it swoons.  
>and they fall as the day grows cold."<p>

The wind chants a hymn of the day as they end their story; for now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back, our valued dear guest." Dodo says from her large chair that lies diagonal to yours.  
>"Help yourself to some strawberries and chocolate." She offers, motioning to the small table in front of you, a small cauldron of chocolate bubbling over a green flame.<br>"He is going to start soon. Pay close attention, valued guest."  
>The Rabbit looks up from his book and closes it before clearing his throat. He sings in a sweet yet trembling voice.<p>

"The stars, they hide.  
>My tears, subside.<br>They rest as the day grows cold.  
>The moon, it bleeds.<br>My prayer, succeeds.  
>and they rest as the day grows cold."<p>

The sky hums a song of the night as they begin their story.

xxx

A month had passed, a cold cloudy sky shrouding over the fir trees to the back of the hospital. Most people preferred to stay inside, as a thin blanket of hail and snow had fallen the night before. Winter had finally arrived, fall out of the equation completely. Every day fewer and fewer a bird chirped as the sun made it's ascent. Not a sound was to be heard outside, besides the occasional gust of wind or the snow falling from a tree limb. All was calm, all was peaceful. Degare had spent a full month recovering by himself, receiving intense care after the incident with Liddell. He held her hand and listened to her hum a tune as they made their way back to the room. She knocked twice before entering, both Goro and March opening their eyes and smiling at the sight of their room mate, missed in his absence. He slumped onto his bed, feeling the sheets in his palms.

"I missed the smell of this room." He stated, smiling.

Liddell giggled, making her way over to the red haired man.

"Are you tired?" She asked, petting his hand, bruises and bloody bite marks covering his fingers.

"Quite..." His crimson lashes fluttered as he stared into the eyes of the nurse sitting beside him.

"Sleep now, love." She stroked his hair, smiling gently as his eyes closed on contact. She moved her legs to the side after a moment, but as she stood up, the man wrapped his arms around her, holding her petite frame to his body which towered over hers.

"Don't leave..." He pleaded, clutching her white dress.

"Degare... I have to." She said, holding onto his arms with her own.

The man was silent for a moment before sitting back down onto the bed.

"Please... Return." He gazed up at her, emotionless.

"I will." She assured him, lowering herself down to pet his cheek.

"I promise." She added, smiling gently.

After she turned on her heel, she made her way out of the room and down the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

"Degare!" The green haired teen rushed over to his bedside, smiling brightly.

"It's been quite long..." The taller man stated, smiling gently at the boy.

"How are you doing?" Goro questioned, standing next to the teen.

"Well." He stated simply, turning his head towards the window.

"I must sleep." He added. Without another word, he turned around, and pulled the pillow to his head, shutting his eyes.

"Should I shut the curtains?" March asked gently.

"No." Degare responded, his eyes opening and watching the snow pile onto the ground, having not any exposure to the outside world in over a month.

"We'll leave you to your nap." March stated quietly before shutting the door behind him, Goro standing with him.

The two of them made their way to the back door of the hospital, putting on coats and stepping out into the courtyard. The wind blew steadily, casting a thick blanket of fluffy white snow onto the trees and ground below the clouds. March made his way to a slightly tilted fir tree, sitting on one of the iron chairs that was kept beneath it. Goro joined him, entranced by the snow the entire walk there.

"It's beautiful..." He muttered, reaching his hand out to touch the tiny shards as they fell.

"... Yes... It's been a long time since I've seen snow like this..." March replied, his eyes watching the falling snow.

They sat there for a few moments, chatting about where they had come from and been to, told stories of their families, hopes for the future, childhood memories... They talked and talked until it was too cold to talk any longer. The teen's breath became short as he shivered next to the older man. Goro noticed, and spoke.

"Would you like to sit closer to me?" He asked, patting his leg.

The boy's face was blushed already, though he could feel his stomach fill with butterflies as his face became warm.

"You're sure that's all right...?" He asked shyly.

"You're cold, aren't you?" He chuckled, holding his arms out.

The boy sat on his lap as the older wrapped his arms and coat around his thin frame.

"Better?" He questioned, smiling.

"What about you, though?" Hare questioned, concerned about Goro not wearing a coat over his shirt.

"I'll be fine. Just stay warm." He spoke without another word.

"... Thank you." He breathed, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm feeling.

After a few moments more, the two headed back inside. They chatted over hot chocolate and gingerbread.

"Thank you for letting me sit closer to you... It was quite cold out there." He said, sipping the steaming drink which he held in reddened hands.

'It was no trouble. I don't want you getting sick..." He smiled, a warm cookie melting in his mouth after he spoke.

"That was very kind of you..." He said, his blushing face a bit more obvious in the warmth of the room.

Goro chuckled.

"I'm happy I could keep you warm." He stated, smiling gently.

"... I really enjoy spending time with you." He added, blushing a bit himself.

The teen chuckled, twiddling his hair around his little finger.

They made their separate ways to their doctor's offices, then met up again later that night in the room. Degare had fallen asleep before either one had returned, so they started to whisper to each other from their beds.

"Goro...?"

"Yes?"

"Could I... Sleep in your bed... With you?" He tried to mutter the words without sounding too embarrassed.

"Of course." Goro sat up, moving the blankets from the opposite side before the boy scooted in next to him.

"Thank you..." He breathed, enjoying the warmth of the shared blankets.

"Of course... It's a lot warmer with you here."

The younger felt himself blushing, but paid no mind, as it was dark in the room and it was not visible.

"Well... Good night, March." Goro whispered, smiling contently.

"Good night, Goro." He replied, feeling blissful in the company and warmth of the older man that slept soundly beside him.

xxx

"The stars, they flow.  
>My tears, don't show.<br>They sleep as the day grows cold.  
>The moon, it sings.<br>My hands, they sting.  
>and they sleep as the day grows cold."<p>

The sky hums a song of the night as they end their story; for now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back, our valued guest." Dodo sits you in the same warm chair you were introduced to the last time you had visited.

"Help yourself to some lemonade and shortbread." She offers, motioning to the small table in front of you.

"He is going to start soon. Pay close attention, dear guest."

The Rabbit looks up from his book and closes it before clearing his throat. He sings in a trembling, cold voice.

"The stars, they lust.

My tears, robust.

They fall as the day grows cold.

The moon, it swings.

My heart, it sings.

and they fall as the day grows cold."

The falling snow whispers a greeting of the night as they begin their story.

xxx

The clouded shy shone through heavy curtains as the sun rose high behind them. Snow had piled feet above the ground as the patients of the hospital slept through the night. Birds outside of their windows chatted loudly, starting the morning off cheerfully, their feathers contrasting violently with the white as silk atmosphere. Squirrels hopped about, foxes and deer scanned their new surroundings, searching for food. Goro was the first of our group to awaken, his eyes fluttering open after a restful night's sleep in warmth. He felt short of breath, despite the restful night he slept soundly through. He tried to see what was restricting his breathing, and as he looked down at his chest, his eyes caught onto a vibrant mass of green hair, resting peacefully on his chest. He blushed, smiling lovingly at the boy that had fallen asleep with his arms around him. He looked over towards the window, though his eyes caught onto something else before they could see out of it. Degare was laying on his side, staring directly at Goro, emotionless. A shiver coursed through him, though he tried not to show his reaction. Degare did not move. His eyes were locked on Goro's, almost in a trance like state. Unable to react, Goro froze, his eyes unable to move away from Degare's. March shifted his position, snapping Goro out of his frozen fear. When his eyes moved away from Degare's, to March, and then back, Degare had shifted onto his side, only the back of him visible to Goro. March awoke soon after, moving away from Goro as quickly as he could, his face burning red.

"I-I apologize...!" He stuttered, moving into his own bed and fixing his hair and clothes.

"It's quite all right." Goro replied, grinning and blushing himself.

"I did not think that I would do such a thing while I slept..."

"Don't worry about it. It was perfectly comfortable. It kept me warm!" He laughed, fixing his hair as well.

Degare sat up in bed, reaching for the brush on his night stand with bandaged hands. He began running through his hair with the brush, his back to his room mates.

The three of them all looked towards the door as the nurse knocked twice, and then entered.

"Good morning you three! Oh, you're all awake! How lovely!" She smiled brightly, crossing the room with her cart.

"Good morning Miss Liddell." Goro and March said near simultaneously. Degare on the other hand, stayed silent, and continued to brush his hair.

"Well, you two get dressed. You might as well get your stuff done now so you'll have more time to chitchat!" She cheered, motioning out of the room with her hand.

Goro and March crossed to their wardrobe, picking out the clothes that the had packed for themselves and placed in labelled drawers. Liddell stepped over to Degare, who was staring at the window, combing through his matted hair.

"Would you like me to do it for you?" She asked sweetly.

"Good morning." He replied, a smile forming on his face at the sight of the sweet nurse.

She giggled as he handed her the brush. She lightly combed through it as he closed his eyes in tired bliss. March and Goro made their way out of the room with their clothes and changed in separate rooms. They chatted as they walked to the cafeteria for breakfast and medication. At the table, they sat together, drinking orange juice and eating oatmeal and toast.

"I'm glad you're eating..." Goro said suddenly, eliciting a gasp from the teen sitting across from him.

"T-Thank you... I wouldn't be without you here..." He said quietly, a smile forming on his face.

"I'm sure you would be... You're stronger than you think you are." He replied, sipping orange juice.

"... How are you doing?"

Goro paused, pulling up the sleeves of his hoodie. One of his wrists was scarred and scabbed over, though he wore bandages on the other.

"Has it healed?"

"Yes... Though not fully..." He replied, swirling the juice in the cup.

"... Goro... I'm here. If you feel like doing it... We can talk instead." The boy stated, smiling gently.

"... Thank you." Goro replied, smiling back at the boy.

They stood up after a few moments, putting their dishes up where they needed to go and coming up to a fork in the hallway where they would split to see their doctors.

"... March." Goro said urgently, getting the boy's attention.

"Yes?" He responded immidiately, his eyes lighting up.

"..." Goro was silent, though before he left he reached down and buried his face into the boy's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you..." He sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes.

The younger was shocked, though he felt content as he hugged the taller man that stood above him.

They parted ways, slowly pacing towards their appointments for that day. After a long while of talking and discussing progress, March was finished with his appointment. He decided to go to their room, to see if Degare was there. He had a question for the man, one that had been bothering him all the while that he was in with his doctor. He knocked, entering the room.

"Degare?" He called, quiet enough to not disturb him if he was asleep.

"... Yes, March?" He sat on the edge of his bed, examining a styrofoam cup filled with water.

March moved to the bed next to Degare's, sitting across from him.

"I have a question for you." He said shyly.

"And what... Might that be?" He asked, his voice in a half whisper.

"... What exactly... Is love?" March asked, hesitance in his voice. Though he was curious to hear his answer, he felt as though it would have been a bit of an awkward question to ask him. The red haired man was silent for a few moments, not looking up from the cup that he was swirling around in his hands. He looked up suddenly, inhaling before he spoke.

"There are as many different types as there are stars in the sky." He stated, gazing straight at the younger boy.

He was silent, eager to ask another question due to his wise response.

"And... How would you tell someone that you love them?" He asked again, a scarlet blush crossing his pale face.

Degare looked at him, smiling gently while looking truthfully into his eyes.

"You gift them with kindness from the quintessence of your soul." He stated, swirling the cup in his hand.

The boy gulped, not quite understanding the statement, yet understanding it flawlessly.

"Or... Even transcending that..." He added, examining the liquid inside of the cup as he continued to speak.

March was silent as he smiled.

"Thank you Degare." He stood up, walking towards the door.

"Oh, would you like some ice for your water?"

"Tell Miss Liddell I'd like another cup."

"Alright, Degare." He smiled before shutting the door behind him. As he was making his way down the hallway, he ran into Liddell who was holding a bucket.

"Hello Miss."

She stopped to talk to him face to face.

"Oh, March. Hello!" She replied sweetly.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm bringing this to Degare." She held up the bucket as she spoke.

"Ah, the bucket? He said he wanted another cup... For water."

The nurse giggled.

"He wants more snow." She continued to giggle after speaking.

The boy laughed.

"Well, you better show him before it melts!"

"Right!" She hurried off, bucket in hand.

xxx

"The stars, they rust.

My tears, they trust.

They fall as the day grows cold.

The moon, it hides.

My heart, abides.

and they fall as the day grows cold."

The falling snow bids sweet dreams to the night as they end their story; for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, our valued guest." Dodo rests her warm hand on your shoulder, lowering you into the same soft chair you had become so familiar with.

"Help yourself to some mille-feuille and milk," She offers, motioning to the small table in front of you.

"He is going to start soon. Pay close attention, my dear guest."

The Rabbit looks up from his book and closes it before clearing his throat. He sings in a cracking, pained voice...

"The stars, they trust.

His arms, they rust.

They fall as the day grows cold.

The moon, it dances.

His heart, enchanted.

and they fall as the day grows cold."

The clouds inhale their breath of the night as they begin their story.

xxx

His eyes were stinging in rage. Tears mixed with blood as they fell into the open slits that covered his arms. He sat, trembling. Blood trickled onto the hard floor and stained his clothes. Goro could feel his head spin as his vision started to cloud. He reached for a towel, the image of fluttering green hair flashing through his mind, stopping him.

"You are the only thing…"

He wrapped the towel around his fragile arm, out of breath.

"... Keeping me alive."

He stumbled out of the bathroom, slamming his hand onto the call button. His breath shook as the rushing footsteps grew closer.

The last thing he could remember were the ankles of the nurse who had found him, collapsed onto the cold floor.

Goro awoke to a faint sound. His eyes pried open, revealing the thin frame of a figure slumped over beside him. Their eyes were cupped into his hands, tears flowing from his pale wrists.

"March…"

He whispered, reaching a hand over towards his arm.

The teen looked towards Goro, the white of his eyes a bloodshot mess of pink and red.

"Goro…!" The younger whispered as he wrapped his hand around the older's bandaged arm.

"You were out for hours…" Tears had found their way into his eyes once again.

"I'm sorry…"

The boy looked down at the man, gripping his hand firmly, and moving his porcelain face closer to his...

-x-x-x-

He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. The moon shone brightly through the window, their panes casting into the room. The howling of the chilled wind could be heard from the inside, ringing in their ears.

"I had that dream again..." Goro sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, sitting up in bed. His eyes moved towards March's bed, and all fear inside of him seemed to flow out of his body at the sight of the sleeping boy. He had dreampt of his relapse nearly every night after it had happened. He rolled over, facing the sleeping boy in the bed next to him. He watched the thin blankets that cover him rise and fall with each breath, taking in the sight of the short green hair that cascaded over his face. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep once again. Though this time, he was content.

Liddell got them all settled for the day, and they all started it quickly. Making their ways to the cafeteria, to their doctors, to bed... And the days just kept flowing by on their own. Time progressed gradually, memories melted together, and unbreakable bonds were set. And miraculously, almost a full three months without relapse for each one of the three had been achieved. They were almost ready to be discharged. Only a week was left in March's 90 day admission period... And Goro would be discharged soon after. As for Degare... He had his eyes set on a certain blonde haired nurse. When he was to leave...

"Degare?"

His eyes shot open at the sound of the screaching of the nurse. He was ready to see his doctor for the day... His last day.

"So. How do you feel?" His doctor sat, legs crossed, a runny black pen and a ridiculously large stack of folders in hand.

"I... Cannot wait to leave..." He smiled, his once untamable fringe kept cleanly tied back with the rest of his crimson locks.

"You look wonderful." His doctor croaked, showing a wide grin.

Degare smiled, thinking of the girl who he had become so close to.

"Are you ready to try again?"

"... Yes."

"You're sure? Do you know where you'll go?"

"My sister has organized these things... I cannot thank her enough..."

"I see."

The doctor stretched his arms above his head after scribbling vigorouly onto the paper. His facial whiskers fruffling as he yawned, smiling once again at the man who had come so very far.

"I'll start work with her. She knows of a very nice flower shop I could work at..."

"Where will you live?"

"They've kept my apartment for me..."

"Will you be able to handle going back there?"

"I suppose we'll have to find out."

The appointment ended abruptly, something that had been happening more and more frequently through the past few months. He made his way to his room, packing his things.

"Degare…"

The nurse's voice came to his ears, eliciting a warm smile from him. He could hear her white heels click as she moved closer behind him.

"Do you need help packing your things?" Her warm voice echoed through the room.

He looked down at her, smiling gently.

"I think I'll be alright, young miss."

"Are you…" She trailed off, succumbing to tears.

"Degare...!" She sobbed, clutching his coat,

"Please... If you need anything, I'll always, always be here... P-phone me... Please... Every so often..." Liddell slipped a folded piece of paper into his coat pocket before slipping away. His eyes widened, and he felt himself choke up a little at the sight of her tears. She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief, stuffing it back into her pocket.

"I'll call you every day."

She looked up at him, shocked.

"Every day...?"

"But if you're busy working your magic, I understand, my dear." He bent down and placed a single kiss to her cheek.

"We'll meet again. I swear it."

He stepped out, bag and scarf slung over his shoulder.

He made his way to the front room, a place that he had not been allowed to enter for more than a year.

"Degare!" He heard their quick footsteps getting closer, so he paused so they could catch up.

"Degare!" Goro's baritone voice rang through the marble room.

"Hello, you two." Degare turned to face them.

They both fell towards him, encasing him in their arms.

"So you're really leaving?" March asked, smiling, yet his eyes filled with sadness.

"Fret not. Freedom awaits me." He wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm glad you're better, Degare." Goro smiled, breaking the hug.

"I'll be seeing you both again some day." Degare stated surely.

"I sure hope so..." March replied, sniffling.

"I'll make sure of it." Degare smiled, opening his arms to March once more.

The boy hugged him tightly, trying not to let his tears run onto the man's coat.

"I'll be off."

And before they could say any more, he was gone.

xxx

"The stars, they fly.

My freedom, it glides,

They fall as the day grows cold.

The moon, it glitters.

My heart, never withers.

and they fall as the day grows cold."

The clouds exhale their breath of the night as they end their story; for now.


End file.
